crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena
pouWaLFKc_w (Normal) WlDeTV6X-a0(Awakened) Overview Rena 'is an elven girl that was one of the founders of the original group 45,000 years ago along with Nero (Marq's Ancestor.) During the war, Rena was hit really hard in the back of her head sending her into a coma for 45,000 years till she finally awoke inside of a forest not knowing anything. Early Life '''Rena '''was born more than 50,000 years ago. During her time in Elrios she had obtained all three legendary titles that an Elf could get. '''Night Watcher, Wind Sneaker, and Grand Archer. '''Showing that Rena was a legend. She was 5,000 years old at the time the Bird Human War erupted, she forged the first adventure group along with Nero (Marquis's ancestor) and managed a ton of succesful missions. Sadly, their efforts failed and the bird humans were extinguished, along with Rena's memories of her past. ' ' 'Losing Her Memory ''' '''Rena woke up in a forest, not knowing anything. It had been 45,000 years since the end of the bird human war, and Rena forgot everything that had just happened. She resided inside of the forest for twenty two years before heading out of it, wanting to apply the skills that she mysteriously had for the good of others. The Defense of Elrios Rena, Elsword, Chung, Raven, Eve, Chloe, Aisha, and Tenks were stationed to defend the Velder Kingdom from a demon invasion. They managed to secure the Commercial Area, and soon retreated the remaining citizens to safety, accidentally an unintentionally leaving Rena behind. Rena was forced to fight them off alone, and succeeded. The group chit chatted, awaiting their next assignment, soon to be attacked by one Wraith trooper who was soon neutralized by Aisha and Elsword. Meanwhile, Rena came across Jenn, and Jenn warned them about the Wraith being all over the entire planet. Learning this, she grabbed Raven to help fend off against a group of them. Later, the Wraith would attack the house that the group was staying in. They later fled, and were pinned off by Wraith troops. As soon as it seemed that they were going to die, Yomako swung in with reinforcements to help push the troops back. Soon, the entire planet of Elrios was aware of this oncoming conflict to where even the Demons were forced to ally with the group. The victory was short lived as a Wraith Cruiser was slowly about to crash in onto their position, gladly Aisha warped all of them to safety, and right near the El Crystal. Rena warned all of them about what the Wraith would be able to do if they were to harvest the power of the Crystal. After the allied forces were informed, they gathered Elesis, and her red knights, the Velderanian knights, the Dark elves, and of course, the Demons. The Battle For El Soon, the troops would be ready and in position. Jenn would fight against the Wraith hive ship up in the atmosphere, while Yomako was flying in as air support using her mobile suit "Unicorn Gundam". Approximately 10 minutes was the predicted interval between the start of the battle, but it was soon reduced to 10 seconds as soon as troops started to beam down from Wraith darts. Rena, who set up archers with Explosive arrows ordered to fire upon them, easily neutralizing the first wave of troopers with the storm of arrows. After the arrows took them down, she ordered every single force to charge soon engaging into a massive, and gigantic close combat fight. Mcgard, the leader of the demons would fight around the Wraith to flank them from behind, The Dark elves would provide both archery support and support against the flanking attempt by the Wraith. The Velderanian Knights would fight off the troops trying to flank them, while the Red Knights, and the group would fight up front. As the battle progressed, to the group's surprise a humongous King Nasod arrived with Nasod troops to support the cause, King Nasod would easily step on groups of Wraith troops, and smack away Wraith darts. He then handed an entire Nasod arsenal to Raven so that Raven could be more of a threat to anyone he's faced. Mcgard then commanded Gargoyles, and Wyverns to attack Darts. Soon the Wraith forces were diminishing to a bare minimum, and where Jenn overpowered the Wraith hive ship. Victory was just a few steps away. Later on, the entire Wraith force would be demolished by the overpowering Elrios Army, led by Rena. With this succesful defense, all of them cheered and celebrated, for this one battle eliminated all conflicts between the Nasods, the Demons, and so on. Everyone was allied together to protect their beloved planet, and it seemed as if everything was going just fine. The Death of Aisha While everyone was off celebrating, a worried Elsword would soon search for Aisha for she wasn't anywhere to be found. Despite starting off at the wrong foot with each others, the two quickly became friends and were normally competetive of who was better at combat. As Elsword searched, he heard a faint moan in the distance, and he soon realized that his fears had become a reality. He found a critically wounded Aisha, close to death. Approximately after an hour of finding Aisha, she would say her last words to him and proceed to give him a kiss before her last breath. Her death affected the entire planet of Elrios, and she will be one of the main reasons why the entire planet would stick together as allies. Relationships *Kari - Rena and Kari have what is called an Artist friendship, often sharing drawing methods and give each other opinons of their work; other than that, they're good friends to each other. *Nero - Marq's Ancestor and Rena's friend, whom she helped formed the Adventure group with 45,000 years ago. He died protecting her, perishing alongside the first Adventure group during the Bird Human war. *Raven - A close friend of Rena's; they met after she awakened in a Forest with no memory of her past. His only connection to the current group exists with her own connection. They are now "Dating". *Elsword - These two just recently met and soon Rena took him uder her wing and trained him for a while until passing him on to Raven. Elsword in he's words think she's "awesome!". *Chloe - Extremely close to her, and looks at her as a sister, afterall she is her Dark Elven counterpart. *Aisha - She looked down at her as if she were her own daughter, and was affected greatly at her death. Personality Rena '''is generally shy, but quite talkative and tends to be socially awkward with others But once she opens up, she tends to act a bit childish and humorous towards others. She tends to be cute, is what others think of her but whenever she shifts into Night Watcher, she will be serious, and calm. Skills '''Rena has proved to be skilled in both close range combat, and long range combat for her exceptionally well aim with her bow and arrow. She has acquired a few abilities during her time in the forest, which has proven to be more then a threat to people who have faced her. *Evoke - Rena would spawn a wind sphere, and on contact with anything, the ball would explode either sending her opponent back, and dealing an extreme amount of damage, or ultimately killing them. *Phoenix Strike - Rena has the ability to manipulate magic, and to recharge it. Rena would fire and arrow, that would form into a giant burning phoenix that would obliterate anything in its path. But Rena would have to charge up her mana before she would be able to do this. *Perfect Storm - Rena aims downwards and shoots a tornado onto the ground that can hit multiple enemies from beneath, launching them into the air. *Aero Tornado - Rena backflips into the air and shoots a giant wind-sphere 45 degrees downwards that deals heavy damage to any victim inside it. *Nature Force - Rena's hands, and feet glow and they are imbued to increase strength by 20x. *'Awaken Mode '- Rena has the ability to grow stronger through the form of "Awakening" her inner potential, it is similar to Berserk Mode. But instead is shown to have an aura that surrounds her. Awakening only occurs when the user enters a dire situation, as in where it is really needed. It isn't controllable and will activate itself at any time. Hyper Active Rena has another set of abilities, she calls "Hyper Actives". *'Shooter Destiny' - Rena fires a barrage of homing shots all around her. She then summons the spirit of her bow and uses it to fire a large arrow, piercing and damaging all targets in its path, who ever is caught in this will immedietly die. Rena uses this only as a finishing move. *'Spiral Strike' - Rena dashes around in circles at high speed, causing a tornado to form. The tornado will pull nearby targets in and deal damage. She then jumps up and smashes down with wind power after the tornado is formed, dealing damage to all targets upon contact, who ever is caught in this will immedietly die. Rena uses this only as a finishing move. *'Innocent' - Rena throws out a giant wind sphere which will glow radiantly, causing all targets within the glow to receive damage. She then detonates it by slashing it with her Erendril, causing the wind sphere to explode into a violent tornado, anyone caught in this immedietly will die. Rena uses this only as a finishing move. Fighting Prowess Rena normally fights from a distance, using her bow to take on enemies a majority of the time. But if she ever gets cornered, she will start to take down this opponent with her knowledge of martial arts, she is hard hitting and hard to hit. Despite her nimble style, she isn't really good at taking hits. Rena Night Watcher.png|Her Night Watcher Outfit Rena Grand Archer.png|Her Grand Archer Outfit oie_transparent.png|Her Wind Sneaker Outfit Rena Trapping Ranger.png|Her Trapping Ranger Outfit Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Elsword Characters Category:Team Elrios Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female